


The Meeting of One Green Tea and a Caramel Frap

by ahhelga



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Chill, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/pseuds/ahhelga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will overhears someone order the exact Starbucks drink that he believes his soul mate would drink, he rethinks his belief in coincidences. A drabble of what could have happened when Chris and Will met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting of One Green Tea and a Caramel Frap

**Author's Note:**

> This was made sometime back after first reading [Will's blog entry](http://nerdy-manatee-lover.tumblr.com/post/40517151505/) about his identity through his Starbucks order. You don't have to read the entry to get everything, but it would probably help in understanding certain lines or the significance of “tall, extra coffee caramel frap, with soy milk and no whip." It's also the first thing I've posted online since 2009. Enjoy!

It happens at a Starbucks Will stops at on the way from Santa Barbara for his usual green tea. And he wouldn’t want to say his life seemed to boil down to this one moment as he hears an interesting male voice ring above the muted chatter of the Starbucks:

“Tall, extra coffee caramel frap. Um, with soy milk and no whip, please.”

But it sure feels like it.

Somehow he manages not to drop his cold drink as he trips on his way out of the Starbucks. There’s just no way he heard someone ordering that, not when the idea of soulmates was still so fresh in his mind. He tries to squash down the thought _There is such a thing as coincidences_ , but he can’t help his curiosity, not this time. He has to at least look.

In the all of the thirty years Will has lived, never has such a serendipitous moment ever occurred. Because what he’s faced with isn’t disappointment - no, on the contrary, he’s surprised by how much he likes what he sees.

Granted, it’s not a lot, but the backside of the fellow who was just paying for his order was certainly not bad. The guy bends a little to reach and grab a madeleine. Nope, not bad indeed.

Suddenly, the man turns around, and Will is struck by how much younger he looks. Younger, but not so much so that he feels guilty. He allows himself to hang around the trashcan at the door, sneaking glances at the guy in wayfarers and a button down and hair styled so carefully. It’s the hair that jolts Will. This guy - he’s - wait - no - crap—

Will isn’t the type to fanboy over a celebrity he meets (though he knows he’d turn to absolute mush if he ever met Meryl Streep). It happens; he works in the industry, after all. However, he can’t help the intake of breath at the knowledge that it’s _Chris Colfer_ ordering _that order_ in this very Starbucks.

To be honest, he hasn’t kept up with Glee since the beginning of the third season, despite personally knowing people who work directly on the show, but Will knows enough of the young Glee star to be sure that he is truly a great person. He quickly catalogs all the various ice breakers (“Hi - do you know I’ve worked with your show’s editor?” and “Hey, congrats on the new movie” - all lame, so very lame) to let Chris know he’s a fan.

It isn’t until he sees an amused smile on Chris’s face that Will realizes he’s been caught staring. Chris grabs his caramel frapuccino from the barista and makes a bee line for Will.

 _Calm, collected,_ Will tells himself. _You order green tea. Why are you suddenly feeling caught off guard?_

He doesn’t want to admit to himself that it’s the clinging hope of “Tall, extra coffee caramel frap.”

“Hi.”

Chris Colfer is standing in front of him with a smile, a madeleine, and a drink. Somehow, he’s no longer nervous, and is simply flustered.

“Hey,” Will says back.

“Sorry, I just noticed you were standing here, and I’m pretty sure I recognize you from Michael’s party last month?”

“That’s right. I was the quiet one standing awkwardly in the kitchen.”

Chris’s laugh is a little loud, yet pleasantly bright, but Will doesn’t mind staring a little at the lines that crease around his lips.

“If I remember correctly,” Chris’s teasing lilt draws Will in to move closer, “you were actually talking with Ashley a lot of the time. She seemed to like you enough, which I’ll take to mean you’re not a mindless deadbeat.”

“Or maybe I just bribed her to talk to me so I wouldn’t be alone that night.”

“I wouldn’t put it past her to accept that offer.”

They both laugh, which eases into gentle smiles at each other. There’s a silent moment, but before it can get any awkward, Chris takes a breath before speaking.

“Listen, um, if you have time, do you want to sit down and talk as we drink?” He smiles shyly and gestures to their drinks. Hope blooms in Will’s chest. He nods as Chris grins. “And, I mean, you probably know this - oh gosh, I’d offer to shake your hand but mine are full - but, hi, I’m Chris.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Chris. I’m Will.”

And just like that, Will doesn’t believe in coincidences.


End file.
